EL MEJOR REGALO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Right y todos en el Ressha planean una gran fiesta para su amigo; todos a excepción de Kagura, la pequeña no tiene ni idea de que regalarle a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Pero quizás una pequeña acción suya, podría convertirse en el mejor regalo para Right.


**SUMARY: **Una de las cosas que los Toqger logran recordar son sus cumpleaños. Es el cumpleaños de Right y todos en el Ressha planean una gran fiesta para su amigo; todos a excepción de Kagura, la pequeña no tiene ni idea de que regalarle a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Pero quizás una pequeña acción suya, podría convertirse en el mejor regalo para Right.

**N/A:** Realmente, hace mucho que le perdí la pista a la serie, así que me disculpo si las cosas no concuerdan o parece más un OCC. Esto es sólo un pequeño trabajo para **Whirlex13**espero disfrutes de este pequeño fic.

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

**RESSHA:**

Sentada de manera pensativa, Kagura observaba a sus amigos reír. La menor del equipo estaba alejada del resto, pues se sentía sumamente triste. A pesar de que era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Right, la joven no tenía ánimos de convivir.

Suspiró pesadamente. Era como la centésima vez que lo hacía en el día y ella lo sabía, pero aún así no le importaba. _― ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ― _Se pedía mentalmente.

Y se preguntarán ¿Qué tiene la pequeña Kagura? Bueno permítanme explicar brevemente.

Hace un par de horas, la pandilla le había encomendado a Kagura que se fuera con Right a la ciudad y pudieran pasear. Pero lo que realmente planeaban, era que con ese paseo, Right se distrajera y perdiera el tiempo mientras los demás le preparaban una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños. Kagura aceptó con gusto aquella propuesta, pues sin más quería averiguar durante ese paseo, qué regalarle a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Claro que como mejor amigo, debes conocer todo lo que le gusta a tu otro mejor amigo, pero con todo el asunto de los Toqger y la pérdida de recuerdos, era como conocerse de nuevo, así que ¿Por qué no empezar de una vez?

**FLASHBACK**

Right y Kagura caminaban por las calles de la ciudad a la que habían llegado. Por extraño que pareciese ambos caminaban en un silencio algo incómodo.

― _¡Vamos! ¡Di algo! ― _Pensaba Kagura, al momento que no dejaba de mover sus manos y morder su labio inferior. _― ¿Qué te pasa? Solo es Right, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? ― _Le pedía su mente. Pero su yo consciente no podía coordinar alguna respuesta.

Cuando por fin pareciera que iba a hablar. Right se adelantó.

― ¿Quieres ir a beber algo? ― Cuestionó mirándola por un momento.

― ¿¡Ah!? ― Cuestionó la joven volviendo a la realidad. ― Mmm sí, estaría bien ¿A dónde vamos? ― Pidió tratando de recobrar la compostura.

El chico señaló y la chica lo siguió con la mirada. Era una pequeña barra de jugos que se encontraba a una calle de ellos. ― ¡Vamos! ― Exclamó Right con entusiasmo.

Kagura asintió sonriente y ambos cruzaron la calle para llegar a aquella barra de jugos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― Aquí tienen sus pedidos ― Comentó la camarera con un aspecto amigable.

― Arigato ― Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

La camarera asintió y se alejó.

― Qué mal que los demás no pudieron venir ¿Verdad? ― Cuestionó Right tratando de aligerar las cosas.

Kagura abrió los ojos algo asombrados. Pero recordó su misión, así que se tranquilizó. Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y contestó. ― Lo sé, seguro estaban ocupados ―

― ¿Ocupados con qué? ― Pidió el Toq Ichigo luego de oír aquello último.

― Mmm ya sabes… cosas… ― Excusó torpemente.

― Pero… ―

Sin otra opción, Kagura roció un poco de jugo en su ropa.― ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero que tonta! Jejeje me disculpas, voy a limpiarme ― Hablaba atropelladamente la Toq Gogo.

― Pe… pero Kagura que… ―

― Ya regreso ―

Prácticamente la chica salió corriendo hacia el baño. Right sólo podía intuir que algo andaba mal. Pero debía admitirlo, verla así nerviosa, lo hacía sonreír.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Eres increíble Kagura! ¡Casi lo arruinas! ― Se reprimía en voz baja, mientras intentaba limpiar su blusa, con algo de agua y unas talladas. Cuando terminó, suspiró y miró su reflejo en el enorme espejo que ahí había. ― Debo concentrarme y seguir conviviendo con Right para que los demás puedan terminar ― Se dijo, pero esta vez con una mirada y voz de determinación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Hey! Volviste ― Exclamó Right.

― Si… lo siento mucho… por lo de antes ― Dijo al momento de inclinar un poco la cabeza.

Right sonrió y colocó una mano en la cabeza de su amiga. ― ¡Está bien! ― Aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

Pero en el momento del toque, Kagura no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo y si no tuviera la cabeza abajo, se daría cuenta que Right está del mismo modo.

Ese toque, fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica correr por su columna; fue suficiente para sentir sus corazones latir a mil por hora.

Kagura lentamente levantó el rostro. ― Gracias Right ― Susurró con una sonrisa.

Right la imitó. Y luego de esto, el chico pagó la cuenta de los jugos y ambos siguieron su paseo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron en el parque, se sentaron en los columpios y comenzaron a balancearse lentamente.

― Oye Right ―

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

― Si pudieras pedir algo… lo que sea ¿Qué sería? ―

― Mmm ¿A dónde va esto? ― Pidió algo burlón.

― Curiosidad ― Se excusó la chica.

Right sonrió y miró hacia el cielo. ― No lo sé... pero sé que no sería algo material… ¿Sabes? De hecho hay algo… ―

De pronto el sonido del comunicador de Kagura interrumpió aquel momento.

― Lo siento ― Susurró al detenerse y responder aquella llamada.

― ¿Quién era? ― Cuestionó Right al ver que Kagura había colgado.

― Mio, dice que tienen problemas con el Ressha, debemos volver y ayudar ― Mintió.

― Entonces andando ―

La menor asintió y ambos emprendieron camino de regreso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¿Por qué está todo oscuro? ―

― No lo sé… quizás ese es el problema del que me hablaba Mio ― Mintió Kagura nuevamente.

Sabiendo que esto era parte de la sorpresa, Kagura no se preocupó. Desafortunadamente, con todo el tren oscuro, la chica tropezó con uno de los asientos, pero como Right iba al frente, al oírla gritar, se giró e intentó atraparla, más ambos cayeron, claro que Kagura encima de Right. Y no sólo su cuerpo encima del de él, sino que también sus labios.

Fue corto, pero suficiente para sonrojar violentamente a ambos, de hecho parecían dos Toq Ichigos.

― ¡Right! Yo… yo no sé... Mmm lo siento… lo siento mucho ― Decía la pequeña de manera rápida mientras se paraba de encima del chico.

― No no no… Kagura no tienes que… ― Pedía el chico de manera atropellada, al momento que también se incorporaba.

De pronto las luces se encendieron. Sorprendiendo a ambos.

― ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Right! ― Exclamaron, Tokkati, Mio, Hikari, Akira, Wagon, el Conductor e inclusive Ticket. Todos sosteniendo una enorme pancarta con lo mencionado por ellos.

― ¡Wow! minna… esto es… estupendo ― Fue lo único que pudo decir el líder de los Toqger.

― Hehehe, mírenlo lo dejamos sin palabras ― Aseguró Tokkati al momento de acomodar sus lentes.

Pero la verdad era que, quien lo había dejado sin palabras, era Kagura. ― ¡Arigato! ¿Así que esto era lo que traían en manos? ― Pidió burlón.

― No fue fácil, pero lo logramos ― Argumentó Hikari.

― ¡Vamos Right, hora de festejar! ― Habló Mio con emoción al momento que ella y Wagon jalaban de los brazos de Right para llevarlo a la celebración.

El chico sonrió y asintió agradecido, pero volteó hacia atrás y vio a Kagura, ésta sólo pudo darle una sonrisa algo tímida. Quería hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido, pero tal parece que eso debía esperar.

Cuando Right y los demás no la veían, Kagura tomó asiento, suspiró, cerró los ojos y después tocó con sus dedos sus labios.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Suspiró pesadamente. Era como la centésima vez que lo hacía en el día y ella lo sabía, pero aún así no le importaba. _― ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ― _Se pedía mentalmente.

Giró su cabeza para ver a sus amigos. Pero al instante su mirada se cruzó con la de su líder. Por lo que rápidamente se giró para evitarlo.

¿Cómo podía mirarlo? Lo había arruinado ¿Qué pensaría Right de ella?

― _Tal vez está molesto conmigo ― _Pensó con tristeza.

De pronto volvió a su mente la imagen de sus labios pegados con los de él. Lo que provocó que se sonrojara ligeramente. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

― _¿Qué es esto que siento? ―_ Se preguntaba. _― ¿Acaso me gustó el beso? ¿Acaso me gusta él? ―_

Ante aquellos pensamientos. Kagura negó con su cabeza para tratar de olvidar aquello. Nuevamente se giró hacia sus amigos. Tragó duro, y antes de que alguien la viera, se dirigió a otro vagón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagura se encontraba observando por la ventana, a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo, el paisaje le brindaba tranquilidad. Necesitaba despejar su mente para pensar con claridad. Necesitaba armarse de valor para hablar con Right.

― ¿Piensas abandonarme en mi cumpleaños? ― Pronunció una vos detrás de ella.

― ¡Right! ― Exclamó, pues la tomó por sorpresa.

El chico se acercó más a ella.― ¿Todo bien? ―

Kagura bajó un poco la mirada. ― No… por supuesto que nada está bien ― Señaló. Right la observó con atención. ― Right lo siento, fue mi culpa sino me hubiera tropezado… nada de "eso" hubiera pasado… y yo… ―

Pero unos labios encima de los de ella le impidieron continuar. ¡Right la estaba besando! De verdad, no había sido un accidente, el se acercó acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, la tomó con firmeza pero a la vez con delicadeza del rostro y la acercó a sus labios.

Esta vez, fue un poco más largo, Kagura estaba por corresponder aquel inocente beso, cuando Right se separó con una media sonrisa.

Kagura estaba sonrojada y con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

― Si tu no hubieras caído, no hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos Kagura ― Aseguró Right, después de un silencio algo incómodo.

― Right… ― Susurró la chica sin comprender.

― No soy muy bueno hablando sobre esto… pero… tu me gustas Kagura, creo que siempre ha sido así, y ahora que nos reencontramos te has vuelto más hermosa ― Argumentó el Toq Ichigo. Ante el halago Kagura sonrió y giró un poco su cabeza ― Eres hermosa, tierna, divertida y tienes un corazón de oro… de todo lo que respecta a mis recuerdos, sólo me alegra no haber perdido el amor que siento por ti ― Declaró mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciéndole ver que hablaba muy enserio.

― Right… tú… tú también me gustas, he tenido esta sensación desde que nos reencontramos, pero no lo sé, todo lo que paso este día intensificó aquella sensación ― Confesó con un ligero sonrojo. ― Sé que eres mi mejor amigo, pero significas aún más… yo te quiero… de verdad ―

Ante aquellas palabras Right sonrió ampliamente.― Yo también te quiero ― Dijo, para después atraer a la pequeña niña a sus brazos. Kagura encantada, correspondió aquel abrazo. Se sentía muy feliz, se sentía querida y protegida a lado de él. ― ¿Kagura? ―

― ¿Sí? ―

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―

Al oír la propuesta, la niña se separó un poco del abrazo. Después de un silencio que carcomía por dentro a Right, la pequeña sonrió y asintió ― Eso me gustaría mucho ― Aseguró para después plantar un rápido beso en la mejilla de su ya novio.

― Vaya, vaya… Ya era hora amigos ― Declaró Tokkati.

Right y Kagura voltearon y vieron a todos sus amigos vitoreando por ambos, pero manteniendo una mirada algo pícara.

La nueva pareja sólo pudo sonrojarse y agradecer el apoyo.

La celebración continuó. Kagura se disculpó por no haberle comprado nada a su novio. Pero éste nuevamente insistió en que el mejor regalo había sido aquel beso que abriría paso a larga relación.

Definitivamente había sido un gran día para los Toqger.

**EL FIN**

**N/A: **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado y ya saben que si es así, les agradecería que me dejaran Review, me gusta saber su opinión siempre y cuando sea buena.

**¡CELEBRANDO MI FIC NÚMERO 20! n_n**


End file.
